My Sweetheart Taoris
by Nida Exotics
Summary: no summary. it's Taoris/Kristao fanfiction/YAOI /BL/GAJE/TYPO/OOC


Tittle : My Sweetheart

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Taoris

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Ortu, diri mereka sendiri, Agency, and This Story is MINE

Warning : this fanfic yaoi, boys love,OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan dan lagi typo bertebaran dimana-mana

**NO BASH! NO COPAS! WITHOUT PERMISSION**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THE TAB**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

..

..

..

Namja tampan bak pangeran – sebut saja Kris Wu tengah menatap bosan layar LCD di depannya. Namun tiba-tiba penglihatannya menjadi gelap tatkala sebuah tangan menutupi mata elangnya.

"ZiTao, apa yang kau lakukan?" namja yang dipanggil Zitao itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"kenapa gege bisa tahu?" tanyanya kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Tao yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Menatap sang namja lembut.

"tentu saja gege tahu. Aroma tubuhmu itu sangat gege hapal. Dan juga siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada gege selain dirimu hme?" Kris mengusap lembut pipi chubby Tao.

"jinjja?" Kris mengangguk mantap.

"kemarilah." Kris menepuk-nepuk pahanya mengisayaratkan agar Tao duduk dipangkuannya.

"apa gege punya hadiah untukku?" Tanya Tao antusia setelah ia duduk dipangkuan Kris ge nya.

"apa yang Tao inginkan heum?" Kris sedikit mendongkak menatap posisi Tao yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Namja imut itu mengetuk-ngetuk dagu lancipnya seolah tengah berpikir keras. "eum~ aku ingin boneka panda yang besaaarr sekali." Ucapnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya.

"baiklah. Apapun yang kau inginkan baby." Kris mengecup singkat pipi chubby Tao.

"eum~ ge. Apa gege libur hanya hari minggu saja?" Tanya Tao seraya memainkan kerah baju Kris.

"weo? Apa kau kesepian?" namja imut itu menggeleng pelan. "apa kau kesepian?" Tanya Kris lagi. Namun namja imut itu tidak juga menjawab. "baiklah Tao kesepian gege akan sering mengaambil libur. Eotte?" namja imut itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar penuturan Kris.

"ani. Gege tidak boleh seperti itu. Nanti papa marah." Kris tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Tao.

"papa tidak akan marah. Lagi pula pasti papa setuju jika gege mengambil libur untuk menemanimu. Apapun akan gege lakukan jika itu adalah dirimu." Tao menatap lekat Kris. " sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika hari ini kita bersenang-senang?" Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar. "jadi my baby panda mau kemana hari ini heum?"

"Tao mau kekebun binatang ge." Jawab Tao antusias.

"arasseo. Kajja."

kebun binatang

"wahh indahnya. Disini banyak hewannya ge." Pekik Tao antusias. Tentu saja banyak binatangnya karena ini adalah kebun binatang. Jika kebun bunga tentu saja banyak bunganya. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah namja panda yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya tersebut. Tak sedikit pengunjung yang gemas dengan tingkah namja polos tersebut. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang mengabadikan moment indah dua pasangan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung. Yang satu sangat tampan dan berkarisma, dan yang satu lagi sangat cantik dan imut. Sungguh pasangan yang sempurna – begitulah yang ada dipikiran para pengunjung saat ini. Kris masih setia mengikuti langah riang Tao. Berjalan dibelakangnya dan hanya mengawasinya saja. Terkadang Kris juga mengabadikan moment Tao yang tengah tersenyum riang dengan kamera yang ia bawa. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah melebihi apapun pikir Kris.

Kris masih setia mengikuti langkah riang namja-nya. Walau terkadang Kris harus memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang keluar dari bibir polos sang kekasih ketika mereka melewati beberapa hewan yang menurutnya aneh seperti pada saat mereka melewati kandang jerapah. Pertanyaan konyol sekaligus mengejutkan Kris keluar begitu saja dari bibir peach nya seperti "ge, kenapa leher jerapa panjang? Apa itu agar bisa menyentuh bulan? Wah Tao juga mau menyentuh bulan.", pada saat melewati kandang kangguru "ge,hewan itu apa? Kenapa dia punya kantung diperutnya? Apa itu seperti kantung milik doraemon? Atau hewan itu adalah doraemon?", atau Tao yang mengtakan seekor macan sedang terkena penyakit kulit karena ditubuhnya terdapat bintik hitam dan masih banyak lagi. Entahlah Kris hanya bisa mengurut pelan keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut saat melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya.

"gege lihat! Baby beruang sangat lucu. Apa Tao boleh menyentuhnya?" Tanya Tao antusias.

"tidak baby, itu berbahaya." Ucap Kris seraya mengusap lembut surai kelam sang namja. Namja imut itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "kajja, kita ketempat lain." Kris menarik lembut tangan Tao menuju aquarium raksasa.

"woaah indahnya. Ge, apa kita sedang berada didasar laut?" kris terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Tao menatap bingung Kris.

"tidak baby, itu hanya aquarium raksasa." Ucap Kris.

"tapi kenapa ada ikan hiu? Terus kenapa ada orang yang berenang didalamnya? Apa ini mirip dengan aquarium yang ada di rumah?" Kris mengangguk pelan.

"waah, kalau begitu Tao juga mau menyelam jika sudah pulang." Ucapnya antusias. Sedangkan Kris hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"eoh, penyu. Anyeong tuan penyu." Celoteh Tao. "wah ada pinguin juga. Anyeong tuan penguin." Kris menghela nafas pelan. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat senang melihat senyuman lebar sang kekasih. Sekali lagi Kris mengabadikan moment indah tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang ia meminta seorang pengunjung untuk memfotonya berdua dengan Tao disetiap tempat yang menurutnya indah di kebun tersebut.

"kajja, kita pulang ini sudah sore." Kris menarik lembut tangan mungil Tao – menurutnya – menuju tempat lain. Namun tiba-tiba Tao menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat kandang panda.

"kenapa ber-"

"gege lihat itu!" pekik Tao seraya berlari mendekati pagar besi yang menjadi pembatas kandang.

"hei baby, jangan terlalu dekat. Itu sangat berbahaya. Kris berusaha menarik tubuh Tao menjauh . namun sepertinya percuma saja karena si kungfu panda tengah memeluk erat pagar tersebut. "baby, kajja kita pulang. Ini sudah sore. Kris tetap berusaha menarik lengan Tao.

"gege, Tao mau bawa pulang baby panda." Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Tao.

"hey, itu tidak bisa baby. Mereka dilindungi. Kajja kita pulang."

"pokoknya Tao tidak mau pulang! Tao mau bawa baby panda pulang." Keukeuh Tao yang membuat kepala Kris tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"baby_"

"shireo!" Kris harus benar-benar memutar otak agar bisa membawa Tao pulang.

"baby, kalau kita pulang gege janji akan membelikan boneka panda yang besar sekali dan juga kau bebas berbelanja sepuasmu. Tapi kita pulang dulu ne." Kris mencoba merayu sang namja agar menurut padanya.

"pokoknya Tao mau pulang dengan baby panda itu." Mata Tao sudah Nampak berkaca-kaca membuat Kris kalang kabut.

"hey baby jangan menangis ne. nanti jika baby panda Tao bawa pulang nanti baby panda mati. Apa Tao mau baby panda mati karena dipisahkan dengan eommanya?" kris mengusap pucuk kepala sang namja. Mendengar perkataan Kris membuat wajah Tao murung.

"ani ge, Tao tidak mau baby panda mati." Kris memeluk Tao erat. Kris tau jika Tao sangat sensitive terhadap hal seperti itu.

"sudahlah, kajja kita pulang. Ini sudah sore." Kris menarik lembut tangan Tao. Lagi, namja imut itu menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"gege, gendong." Manja Tao. Kris hanya menghela nafas sejenak. Setelah itu Kris merendahkan tubuhnya agar Tao dapat naik kepunggungnya.

"ayo kita pulang!" seru Tao antusias.

00oo00

"gege, gege tidak lupa dengan perkataan gege tadikan?" Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar dan juga polos. Kris menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk.

"yeey ayo kita belanja." Kris salah besar jika ia menawari si panda ini belanja. Dalam satu kali belanja, Tao bisa mengahabiskan hingga jutaan won. Bukannya Kris pelit, hanya saja barang-barang yang sudah Tao beli tak semuanya terpakai. Alhasil barang tersebut hanya dipajang di lemari khusus milik Tao. Kris bukanlah orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Namun itu semua akan berubah jika menyangkut seorang Huang Zi Tao. Asalkan Tao bahagia, maka Kris akan melakukan apapun demi sang kekasih.

….

"wahh, bonekanya banyak. Gege Tao mau itu, itu juga, yang sana juga, wah Tao ingin beli semuanya." Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Tao. Untuk apa ia membeli 1 toko boneka panda? Apa ia bermaksud untuk menjualnya lagi?

"tidak baby, kau hanya boleh mengambil 1 yang kau inginkan. " titah Kris. Tao hanya mempotkan bibirnya imut.

"kalau begitu Tao mau boneka itu." Tao menunjuk boneka panda paling besar yang terpajang di sudut ruangan diantara boneka lainnya. Kris mengangguk mantap. Setelahnya Kris berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar boneka Tao.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi kediamannya. Menatap lekat sang malaikat kecil yang kini tengah terlelap di seraya memeluk boneka panda barunya dengan erat. Senyum manis terpatri diwajah tampannya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Kris menggendong Tao ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju rumah mewahnya.

Kris menidurkan Tao dengan sangat perlahan seolah tidak ingin membangunkan bayi panda kesayangannya. Menarik selimut bermotif panda tersebut hingga sebatas dada agar tetap merasa hangat. Kris menatap lekat wajah damai Tao yang terlelap. Bahkan ini masih sore, namun sepertinya tidur sang prince panda tertidur sangat lelap. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Selama di kebun binatang tadi, tak henti-hentinya namja imut itu mengoceh dan berlari kesana kemari seperti anak kecil. Namun, Kris senang akan hal itu.

Kris mengusap lembut surai kelam Tao, menatap lekat sang namja. "baby kau tahu? Gege sangat sangat mencintaimu. Entahlah, gege tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika gege tidak bersamamu. Gege juga sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah mengirim salah satu malaikat manis sepertimu." Kris mengecup kening Tao cukup lama. Kemudian ciuman itu turun pada pipi chubby yang sering digembungkan jika sang empu sedang marah atau kesal. Dan terakhir, Kris menatap bibir peach Tao yang sering mengerucut dan juga manis jika sedang tersenyum. Kris menciumnya cukup lama. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang diberikan Kris.

"jalja baby." Namja tampan itu beranjak keluar dari kamar Tao.

SKIP TIME

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Kini Kris tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa makanan didapur. Sambil menunggu Tao bangun Kris merapikan makanan yang baru selesai ia masak diatas meja.

Cklek

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kamar Tao yang berhadapan dengan meja makan. Kris terkekeh kecil melihat kekasih imutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah wajah imutnya itu. Mata panda yang sedikit sayu. Munkin karena efek mengantuknya masih ada. Tangan mungilnya yang tengah mengucek matanya dan tangan satunya tengah memeluk boneka big panda yang baru saja Kris belikan sore tadi untuknya. Sungguh, itu membuat Kris gemas dengannya.

Tao mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi diseberang Kris. Tak lupa ia meletakkan 'teman barunya' disampingnya.

"masih mengantuk eum?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris yang masih sibuk menata makan malam mereka diatas meja. Namja manis tersebut mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"bersihkan wajahmu dan kita makan bersama. Ppali." Zitao bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelahnya ia kembali keruang makan dan menikmati makan malamnya bersama Kris.

"gege apa gege tidak lelah terus bekerja diperusahaan papa?" Tanya Tao seraya memainkan bulu-bulu halus milik boneka big pandanya.

"tidak, karena Tao ada disamping gege." Jawab Kris seraya mengusap surai kelam Tao yang tengah berbaring dipangkuannya.

"gege gombal." Tao menyembunyikan wajah meronanya diperut rata Kris. ia sangat malu. Meskipun hanya ucapan sederhana seperti itu, namun sukses membuat sang 'panda' merona.

"hey itu kenyataan kau tahu? Jika gege lelah maka kau akan menghibur gege. Dan juga hanya dengan melihatmu tersenyum itu sudah membangkitkan energy gege kembali."

"eum,, gege besok Tao ikut ke kantor papa ya? Tao ingin membantu gege mengembalikan energy gege kalau gege lelah." Ucap Tao polos.

"arasseo. Dan kau tahu bagaimana caranya membuat energy gege kembali heum?" Tao mengangguk imut.

"gege bilang kalau Tao tersenyum maka energy gege akan kembali. Jadi Tao hanya harus tersenyum seperti ini." Tao menampilkan senyum polosnya. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"eum itu hanya sebagian kecil saja. Dan ada sesuatu yang harus Tao tahu jika kau ingin mengembalikan energy gege secepat mungkin." Kris menyeringai tipis.

"eoh? Apa itu?" Tanya Tao antusias.

"kau hanya perlu melakukan….ini"

Chu~

Kris mengecup lama bibir peach Tao. melumatnya pelan dan lembut. Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"kau bisa melakukannya kan?" Tanya Kris setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Dan Tao hanya menunduk malu.

"gege pervert." Ucap Tao seraya memukul kecil dada Kris dan setelahnya berlari kekamar.

"jangan lupa melakukannya jika kau ingin membantu gege Tao!" seru Kris.

"tidak mau! Gege pervert!"balas Tao tak kalah keras dari arah kamar mereka.

"you're my sweetheart Zi Tao"

End

Gaje? Iya nida tau ini FF gaje. '

Sok di review aja deh..


End file.
